


Rapunzel: Twisted Fate

by TwinAngel01



Category: Original Work
Genre: Based on the original story of Rapunzel, Charcter Deaths, F/M, Fairy Tales, From a contest I entered, Good guy turned evil, Original Fiction, Rapunzel is a little crazy, Reverse roles, Twisted Fate - Freeform, Unexpected Twists
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 06:57:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15165116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwinAngel01/pseuds/TwinAngel01
Summary: Everyone, one way or another, has heard the tale of Rapunzel. A young girl trapped in a tower is eventually rescued by a prince, and they live happily ever after.But what if that wasn't so?What if Gothel wasn't as bad as originally thought? What if the Prince never actually rescued Rapunzel?What if Rapunzel turned out to be the bad guy?





	Rapunzel: Twisted Fate

"Rapunzel, Rapunzel, let down your hair!" shouted Gothel towards the tall, stone tower that stood in a seclusive forest. Not long after she uttered the command, a long trail of blonde hair, like a golden waterfall, came falling fifty feet from the tower balcony at the old woman's feet. She roughly snatched a handful of the beautiful locks and began to climb up it as if she were scaling a high mountain.  

"Ouch! Be careful, you're hurting me!" cried a soft voice from the top of the tower. Gothel ignored it and continued to climb. When she finally reached the top, she was met by the most beautiful girl that anyone had ever seen.  

Her features were soft and fair, complemented by her gorgeous green eyes. Even more beautiful than her eyes was her long, blonde hair. Her hair had never been cut, leaving it trailing far, far behind her. 

"Dame Gothel, why is it that you use so much force on my hair?" she asked the older woman as she stroked her hair.  

"Rapunzel, you try climbing a rope of hair and tell me!" she snapped. Her demeanor, however, softened at the sight of Rapunzel's sad eyes. "I'm sorry, my dear. I didn't mean to shout," she said, her voice now soft. "I'm just a little tired from being out all night." Gothel produced from under her robes a small leather pouch. She opened the pouch and took out a couple of lovely earrings. "For you, Rapunzel." She handed the earrings to the younger woman and Rapunzel took them with eagerness. She studied the gold earrings with two, small rubies in the center and smiled.  

"Thank you so much," said Rapunzel. "These must have been hard to get." 

"Yes, a whole night's work," she agreed. "But it was worth it. Happy Birthday, my child." Rapunzel bent down and kissed Gothel on the cheek in return for the present. Gothel yawned and started to leave the room. "Now I must sleep," she told Rapunzel.  

"Goodnight," Rapunzel said as Gothel strode down the stairs to her chamber. Rapunzel sighed. She walked over to her tall, brass mirror and fixed the earrings in her ears. They sparkled in the morning sunlight, but were not as beautiful as her. She sighed again and went and stood on the balcony. She gazed at the world around her; a world she had yet to see. For as far as her eyes could see, she could see nothing but trees swaying in the wind. The noise and song of the woodland animals resounded in chorus as they woke from their peaceful slumber.  

Rapunzel liked watching the animals play and gather food. She liked listening to the conversations they had with one another and how they always seemed to be running to and fro, busy to get their day started. But another part of her envied those animals.  

"When will my freedom be granted?" she sighed. "When will  _ my _ life begin?" As much as she loved Gothel, a secret part of her hated the woman. When she was twelve years old, she shut Rapunzel up in a tower in the middle of nowhere. The tower was extremely tall and made of solid stone. There were no doors or windows save for the small balcony that she stood on now.  

There were many times where she thought of escaping, but it was futile. She couldn't climb down using her hair like Gothel, and she did not have any rope either. She tried as hard as she could to tolerate the woman for deep down she knew she loved her.  

Rapunzel looked down towards the forest floor and saw a band of animals had gathered. She couldn't help but smile. Every morning, the woodland animals gathered around the tower to hear her sing. And she never disappointed them. Taking a deep breath, she sang out, quietly at first, then stronger and louder as she threw out what was in her heart. Her voice was so lovely to hear. Its melodious and enchanting sound could lift even the saddest of souls. Or the complete opposite.  

Today it was the later. That day was Rapunzel's fifteenth birthday. More than the beautiful earrings, she longed for her freedom. But as long as Dame Gothel was around, she knew it would never be. By the end of her song, her eyes were wet with tears, as were the animals. After a few moments of weeping, the animals turned to leave.  

Rapunzel was about to do the same when she heard an odd noise. Below the balcony, she swore she could hear what sounded like heavy footsteps. She quickly ran back to the edge of the balcony and peered down below. She could see no one there. Thinking it was only her imagination, she left the balcony and went down to the kitchen to make her breakfast.  

When nightfall arrived, Gothel had to leave again to run her nightly errands. "I'll be back by morning," she told Rapunzel. "You shall not let anyone in this tower while I am gone." Rapunzel nodded.  

"Yes, Dame Gothel," she replied. "If anyone does come along, I know the sound of your voice." The old lady nodded in satisfaction, kissed Rapunzel on the cheek, then climbed down her hair and departed. Rapunzel watched her go until she disappeared in the dark forest.  With it being so late, Rapunzel decided to retire and went to bed. 

However, Rapunzel couldn't sleep. She lay awake for hours in bed until she heard an odd sound. Slowly, she got out of bed, and tiptoed over to the balcony. From somewhere beneath her, she could hear the distinct sound of footprints.  

"Dame Gothel?" she called. After a moment of suspenseful silence, she heard a reply in the woman's voice.  

"Rapunzel, Rapunzel, let down your hair!" cried the voice. Thinking it was Gothel come home early, Rapunzel did as instructed. She spun her hair around a metal hook and threw the rest over the edge. She could feel the slight tug on her hair as the person started to climb. However, Rapunzel began to feel a little uneasy. She didn't feel the usual strain on her hair as she did whenever Gothel climbed. Whoever it was, they were lighter than the old hag.  

At last, the person had made it to the top and swung themselves over the balcony. Rapunzel gasped, for this person was, indeed, not Dame Gothel. Instead, on her balcony, stood a tall man. Even in the dim light, she could see his fair features, covered slightly by a small beard. The man was wearing very fine clothes; she had never seen more precious garments. And on his head he wore a gold crown.  

Rapunzel backed away, startled by the presence of this stranger. This was the first time she had ever really seen a man. The man started to walk towards her. He had a very handsome smile on his face, and his eyes glistened with kindness.  

"Please, fair maiden, I did not mean to startle you," he apologized. "Ever since I heard your beautiful songs in the forest, I've came here everyday, just to see you and hear your wonderful voice." Rapunzel relaxed a little. He acted like a friend.   

"Who are you?" she asked him.  

Bowing on one knee, he replied, "I am Prince Haveron of Mura, son of King Belamir."  _ A prince? _ thought Rapunzel.  He took Rapunzel's hand in his. "My dear, Rapunzel, would you do the honor of marrying me?" Rapunzel was quite shocked by the proposal. He wanted to marry her? She stared at him for quite some time, thinking. She had to admit, he was young and very handsome. And he seemed genuinely nice. But what really convinced her was the fact that, if she said yes, she would be free. She could leave her prison tower forever and live a happy life.  

Rapunzel smiled. "Yes," she agreed. "I will marry you." The prince smiled broadly. "But," she added, "I cannot escape from this tower. There is no rope for me to climb down with. If you could bring me a piece of silk for every time you come, I shall make a rope so that I may climb down. And then we can be married." The prince straightened himself up.  

"Of course my love," he whispered. Then he leaned in close and kissed Rapunzel on the cheek.  

"But be careful," she warned him. "You must only come at night for Dame Gothel comes during the day. She will not be very pleased with this." The prince nodded and kissed her again. With that, he left back to his castle.  

Each night after that, the prince would sneak out of his castle to visit Rapunzel. He took a piece of silk with him everytime he went. They enjoyed each other's' company. They couldn't wait for the time in which they'd get married. This time was growing ever nearer as the weeks passed. She didn't need many pieces left.  

Though, one day, Rapunzel made a grave mistake. It was late in the afternoon, and she was sitting on her bed while Gothel brushed her long hair. She had her mind on the prince. She couldn't stop thinking of him and his proposal. Soon, she'd be able to escape from her tower, and from Dame Gothel, and live the life that she desired. It was while she was thinking that a thought crossed her mind.  

She accidentally said aloud, "Dame Gothel, how come you are so much heavier to draw up than Prince Haveron? He is a lot lighter than you." Gothel stopped brushing and stared at Rapunzel.  

"What did you say?" she asked, her voice stricken with rage. With a sickening feeling, Rapunzel realized her mistake. She jumped up from the bed, away from Gothel. "How dare you!" Gothel yelled at her. "I trusted you, child, and you have betrayed me!" She threw open the nightstand drawer beside the bed and pulled out a pair of sharp scissors. Rapunzel's eyes grew wide at the site of them. She shook her head.  

"No! Please Dame Gothel, don't!" she pleaded as she tried to pull her hair away.  

"You give me no choice! I thought I separated you from the world, but apparently not. Now, for disobeying me, you will be punished!" She began to approach Rapunzel, the scissors held high in her hands. Rapunzel closed her eyes and waited for the sound of the scissors snipping off her hair. But that sound never came.  

As Gothel got closer, she didn't see a bundle of Rapunzel's hair in her path. Her foot snagged on the golden locks, causing her to trip. The scissors flew out of her hand as she fell to the ground, and landed at Rapunzel's feet. She quickly snatched the scissors before Gothel had time to retrieve them.  

She tried to get up, but found she could not. A broken hip prevented her. She looked up in horror as Rapunzel walked towards her, the scissors held tight in her hand. She could see the blazing anger in the young girl's eyes.  

"Rapunzel, please spare me!" the old woman begged.  

"Why should I?" she asked, her voice filled with malice. "You were going to cut my hair! And worse, you were going to keep me from the prince!" Gothel stared up at Rapunzel, completely drained and defeated.  

"Rapunzel," Gothel said, softly. "I'm sorry." This took Rapunzel by surprise. "For years, I have been trying to protect you from the world. It is a cruel world! However, what I was most trying to protect you from was your parents." Rapunzel was more than just surprised now; she was shocked! 

"What do you mean?"  

"Your parents gave you up," she explained, her eyes fixated on the scissors. "Your father was stealing rampion from my garden. He said he needed it for his wife. I knew she would be expecting a child, so, as a test to him, I told him that he could have as much as he wanted as long as he gave me their first born child. I was surprised when he agreed to my terms. When the time came that you were born, he gave you to me." Rapunzel could not believe what she had heard. She stared at the helpless woman, her grip on the scissors tightening. "That's why I kept you locked up," she explained, her voice growing hoarse. "To keep you from getting hurt by the truth; by your parents. Oh, you must believe me!"  

Rapunzel stood there for some time. Her mind was the racing with possibilities that her actions could take.  She wasn't sure whether Gothel was telling the truth or not, but she knew what she had to do. With one swift motion, she plunged the scissors into the old lady's chest. She screamed before she became silent and very still.  

She was dead.  

Rapunzel had just killed her.  

She stood over Gothel's limp body, panting. She couldn't believe what she had just done, but she told herself it was for love. She just needed to hide the body before..... 

"Rapunzel?" said a voice behind her. She spun around to see the prince standing there, a shocked look on his face.  

"Haveron!" she exclaimed, surprised. "How did you get up here?"  

"I tried to call for you but you wouldn't come. I heard voices up hear and climbed up some vines to see if you were alright." The prince looked from the body of the dead woman on the ground to the bloody scissors Rapunzel held. His heart sank.  

"Please! It's not what you think!" she tried to explain. "She was going to keep us apart!" 

"And that was the right cause for murder?" Rapunzel became silent. "I'm sorry Rapunzel, but I can't marry a murder. I'm going to have to get my father down here." He turned to go. Rapunzel watched as her ticket to freedom strode towards the balcony. Her only love.  

Anger took over her heart.  

She flung herself onto the back of the prince and drove the scissors into his heart. He screamed and fell over the railing. Rapunzel looked down at his still body, lying in the thorn bushes.  

She sighed.  

Her love, hopes, and dreams were gone. With the rope not yet finished, she had no way of escaping the tower. For now. Maybe  another prince would come. She wiped the blood off the scissors. 

Hopefully, he wouldn't break her heart.  

**Author's Note:**

> I still have in mind to write some Heroic AU stuff, but haven't had time to write what with college coming up, work, and 4-H. But as I was browsing through my documents, I came across some stories I had written a few years back and thought I'd share them. :)


End file.
